Lily Evans- James' Girl- the gang meets.
by dragon enchantress
Summary: James and Sirius meet Lily, Remus Peter and a girl called Rosalie. L/j fi ( my fan fic)


Lily Evans- James' girl......The first of the series.The Marauders meet.  
  
Sirius and James were causing havoc with their muggle neighbours when Sirius' Father called them in.  
He scolded them when he saw what they were doing. They had obviously been making the dustbin clash around by magic with their "junior" wands and had their neighbour running around trying to catch it.  
They didn'y really care about the scolding, they received it all the time from almost all the adults.  
Their first Hogwarts letter had arrived for them a week ago and they were supposed to go to Diagon Alley in the afternoon.  
  
As they stepped into the busy street of Diagon Alley Sirius literally squealed with delight and pointed out the quidditch supplies shop directly ahead of them. They ran to the window and presses their faces against the glass. When they could finally see what was in the dimly lit shop, they gasped with awe at the superb racing broom that sat in the display. It was a Glimfeather 1500. The best international racing broom to be produced since the Cleansweep 4.   
James' mother and father called to them and said that they had a lot more to do before they could look at things like that. At the end of this depressing speech he added "And first years aren't allowed brooms, anyway!"  
Both of their jaws dropped as he said this last sentence and James lookes as if he would cry. But the parents suggested buying them a pet. Afetr that they cheered a little and eventually got so caught up with all the amazing shops they they completely forgot about the broom.  
Slowly they sauntered after their parents to get their dress robes attended to.  
In Madame Malkins Robes for all Occasions James and Sirius met a girl called Lillabette. She was very shy and didn't talk much. Sirius thought that they were scaring her so they turned their attention towards the front window, where a beautiful girl with red hair was petting her new owl. It was white with brown spots and seemed to be eating something that looked like green cheese.  
James' Father had suggested to the other parents of Sirius and James that they get a few extra robes.  
There was absolutely no doubt that they would get into a heap of trouble from the moment they arrived at school.  
James'es mind, however, was not on what trouble they would get into, but sure enough he would be thinking of that soon, but his mind was on the girl he had just seen. He had a feeling that he had known her all his llife. And somehow knew that he would.  
His brain jumped back to reality when Madame Malkin poked him with a needle.  
" So sorry young chap, my mind was caught up with something else." She winked at him and smiled at an unknown joke. Sirius gave James a wierd look and started to laugh at James' confused face.  
At Ollivianders wand makers the two boys became terrified at the thought of entering somewhere so like a library. With it's silence and the feeling of unknown life, magic and mysteries.  
After Sirius had recieved his wand, James went to get his and came face to face with the wand maker and mysterious man- Mr Olliviander.  
James seemed to try thousands of wands before he found one that gave him a feeling of sudden warmth through his fingers. Obviously this was the one that was to be his and so he paid the seven gold galleons and left the shop.  
The wand that he had bought was "mahogany, eleven inches and pliable" said Mr Olliviander.  
He had also said that it had a little more power and was excellent for transfiguration.  
James went off looking for things to buy, that's what he told the adults what he really was going to do was try and get the name of the girl he had seen outside the robes shop.  
After what seemed to be hours of searching he finally found her outside Eyelops Owl Emporium. She was staring at a large snowy owl. " Beautiful isn't it?" James said.   
" Yes of course." She muttered in almost a whisper.   
James was staring at her lovely long red hair and her bright green eyes and was obviously making her unusually uncomfortable. Suddenly she said " could you please stop staring."  
To this, James answered "Why?". The girl giggled uncontrollably."What is so funny?" asked James.  
"I don't even know your name and you're already.......well" and James said-"Well... what? And my name is James Potter, what is yours?" The girl thought for a moment and then said " Harriet....Um... Jones?"  
James laughed..."That's not your name. But I would still like to know what it is."  
To this the girl blushed and said through clenched teeth-"Well what are you supposed to be... a name expert?!?!?"  
"Why yes, didn't you know?" He said laughing but becoming serious when he saw how mad she was.  
" I'm sorry if you think that I'm mean- because I really am not."  
She started to walk away but hiding a grin from James, who unfortunately did not see it. Because if he had he would have stuck to her side like glue, until he had to leave .  
Unfurtunately, for the girl, James sauntered off feeling extremely sad at the loss he had just come out with.   
So in the end and after buying the fantastic white owl ( It reminded him of the girl) he then slowly walked back to Sirius and the parents- who were shocked with wonder by the beautiful big owl.  
Sirius asked him what the matter was and James explained what had happened. All Sirius did was laugh and say " Don't worry Jamsie- you'll haev girl's crawling all over you by the time we get to Hogwarts. OK? So don't worry about a little slip like that!"   
Two weeks later James was all packed and ready for Hogwarts when he realised his owl Trillion wasn't Home yet. He hoped that she would get back in time to come to Hogwarts with him.  
He met Sirius at Platform Nine. They had absoluteley no idea what they were supposed to do now.  
Just then Sirius's Mother came up behind them and said "don't worry, just walk into it. Iv'e got a good idea, RUN INTO IT!"  
"'What!" said James and Sirius simultaneously.  
" She's Barmy!" whispered James to his best friend.  
" Is not!" he whispered back.  
" We might as well." said James  
" Yeah. The wost that could happen is that we break our noses while trying." Said Sirius  
And they ran. Suddenly they found themselves looking up at a huge scarlet Steam engine. With the words- Hogwarts express on the sides.  
Because they had been pulling their carts with their trunks on it behind them. They were hit by them when they stopped.  
Sirius went Hurtling into another trolley while James went flying into the girl that had been outside Madame Malkins.  
He was actually to busy staring at her amazing green eyes to even realise that he was right on top of her.  
She giggled and he was shot back into reality.  
" I am sooooo sorry!" He cried out and lept off her in an instant.  
" Oh don't worry about it" She said blushing as red as the train behind her.  
" Um well see you round she said and after letting James help her up, she wandered back into the crowd of witches, wizards and children of all ages.  
Sirius came up behind him and whispered to him- " Who's got a hot little girlfriend, now Jamsie" he said batting his eyelashes sarcastically. James punched him hard in the arm.  
" Ow!" squealed Sirius. Who, for an eleven year old thought he was unusually tender.  
Once on the train, James and Sirius found an empty compartment and filed in with their load of baggage.  
Two boys their age entered after them. One with sandy hair (and whom was extremely pudgy in Sirius's opinion) and one with light brown hair and bright blue eyes.  
The second one asked " would we be able to sit here?". After making sure that both James and Sirius agreed they sat down looking extremeley uncomfortable.  
Sirius introduced them" Hi, I'm Sirius Black and this is James Potter" The blonde haired boy answered them, saying that he was Peter Pettigrew and the brown haired boy was Remus Lupin (loopy Lupin whispered Sirius to James) and James nudged him.  
Just as the train was about to leave. Two extremely flushed girls entered their compartment. One had a long blonde plait, the other was a red headed girl, infact, it was the girl who James had tripped over, on the platform.  
Sirius elbowed James who had been staring out the window. He turned around and was just about to bash Sirius when he saw the girls and went a deep shade of scarlet... so did the girl.  
Sirius whispered " Look Jamsie it's your girlfriend."  
The blonde one coughed and Sirius and James were both brought to attention.  
The blonde one then said- " Um, well, Hi. We were just wondering whether we would be able to sit here because all of the other compartments are full.  
Sirius had to answer because James was suddenly very interested in the carpet patterns and did not seem to notice that they had asked a question.  
So Sirius said-" Sure! and as soon as my pal James here is able to look at you, I'm sure he'll start to talk."  
"My name's Sirius. Sirius Black. And what are your lovely names "He said after he had overcome the pain that James had just given him because of what he had said.  
"Mine is Rosalie and this is Lily. She can't talk much either." At this Lily blushed and even deeper shade of red, she glanced at James who was staring at her. She too suddenly had great interest in the carpet patterns .  
"So you two," Lily and James looked up at Sirius as he said this.  
" You can at least talk to eachother" Said Sirius- almost laughing.  
Rosalie sighed and then thought to herself-" Well I guess I'll just have to start the conversation."  
Out loud she then said- "Well are you guys into qudditch?"- That was what made James talk.  
He almost yelled out "Of course- Have you watched the Wimbourne Wasps Play- They're awsome!"  
Then Sirius added "As you can see we both love it. Ican't believe that first years can't have their own brooms! It's just not FAIR!!!"  
Lily grinned sheepishly and then joined the conversation saying that she hadn't seen them play because she was born from a family of non-magical people. James blurted out " MUGGLE BORN!!COOL!!"After that he was fairly quiet and still glowing red by the time they arrived at Hogwarts.  
They got along quite well like this- with Peter and Remus joining in- the girls had been two caught up with the boys on the left hand side of the compartment that they didn't even notice that there were two other boys on the right hand side of the room. Seeing as that was going along well something just had to come and spoil their fun. Their names were Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy.  
" Talking with your girlfriens, Eh, first years? The one with black year was doing a bit more than that before we left. We all saw you on top of her. Don't deny it." Spat Severus.  
Lucius added " Yeah, Don't deny it brats. What are your names!?"  
"I'm Sirius and this is James Potter, Lily...um" and Lily whispered "Evans" and Rosalie stood up and said her name proudy " And I'm Rosalie...Rosalie Jenkins. FOR YOUR INFORMATION! So if you don't mind will you please make like trees AND LEAVE SLIMEBALLS!!!"  
" OK! OK!No need to get snappy at us. Don't mess with us or you'll find you and your mudblood friend will find yourselves in a lot of trouble!"  
" Is that a threat snape? Because we can get into more trouble than your worth. Which I have to admit is not much you (a/n as Rosalie said-) SLIMEBALL!!" James yelled out, as he jumped up with Sirius by his side, quite surprised at himself. He Looked at Lily who smiled and looked at her feet. James just did his gorgeous lopsided grin and turned bright red.  
Then Snape and Malfoy did something quite surprising. They actually backed away and went away from them, quite obviously to torment someone else( a/n the cowards and bullies they are!)  
After the y had quietened down some bit James and Rosalie were congratulated by the rest of the gang. They vowed to stick together. For in the many years to come they were known as the Marauders of Hogwarts (a/n how the marauders come to meet!?!)   
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Please Read and Review I would really appreciate any Ideas, because at the moment I have writers block and have to clean my room.I am thinking of doing a series on James being an auror. A couple of reviews would please me, and then I would get on with the rest of it. OK?  
If you have any Ideas please E-mail me at fiery_dragon_breath@hotmail.com  
  
Anything that you recognize is not mine- so please don't sue me I'm only writing because I love it!!!! (a/n only a wacko does more than one exclamation mark!!!!)   
  
Flames aren't unwelcome, although constructive ones may be appreciated!!  
I could really use someone who could spellcheck these for me because I never seem to be able to find anything wrong when I check, myself. If you want to do this seemingly simple task then e-mail me your email address. Thankyou  
  
.Fleur Delacour........ Harriet Potter..........Venus  



End file.
